Various methods are known in the art for optical 3D mapping, i.e., generating a 3D profile of the surface of an object by processing an optical image of the object.
Some methods are based on projecting a laser speckle pattern onto the object, and then analyzing an image of the pattern on the object. For example, PCT International Publication WO 2007/043036, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system and method for object reconstruction, in which a coherent light source and a generator of a random speckle pattern projects onto the object a coherent random speckle pattern. An imaging unit detects the light response of the illuminated region and generates image data. Shifts of the pattern in the image of the object relative to a reference image of the pattern are used in real-time reconstruction of a 3D map of the object.
Other methods of optical 3D mapping project different sorts of patterns onto the object to be mapped. For example, PCT International Publication WO 93/03579 describes a three-dimensional vision system in which one or two projectors establish structured light comprising two sets of parallel stripes having different periodicities and angles. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,344 describes a method for optically scanning a subject in which the subject is illuminated with a matrix of discrete two-dimensional image objects, such as a grid of dots. Other methods involve projection of a grating pattern, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,759. The disclosures of the above-mentioned patents and publications are incorporated herein by reference.